


Drabble from 10/18/16, 6:50am

by Andr3wEzz



Series: Sleepy Muse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Scerek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andr3wEzz/pseuds/Andr3wEzz
Summary: A little something second person perspective with Scerek involved





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a drabble series, set somewhere in a post series future AU in which Derek & Scott are together instead of Derek and Braeden - who I love with Derek and will be with him in a different series of works - and where Derek hasn't just disappear or, at the very least, come back. 
> 
> I really adore Scott and often feel he isn't given the love he deserves from the universe he lives and I guess my sleep time muse wants to make up for that in this way, LOL

Scott looks beautiful spread like this, in a way that feels both obvious and like a revelation. 

Of course Scott is _always_ beautiful - his warmth radiates so brightly that even his enemies can't deny it - but this is different than usual. It's......darker, more precious. 

His eyes are hooded, his bottom lip being bitten and while he is clearly _trying_ to remain still the ragged breath, tension in his clawed hands on his ankles and twitching of his hole give him away. There's a fragility in his surrender and he looks possibly the _most_ beautiful that you've ever seen him for it.

A saliva moistened thumb gently swiped over his entrance earns a body shiver and shortness of breath. He's close already, which means that he was good and hasn't played with himself beforehand, just as instructed. If it wasn't so typically a Scott to do - prioritizing what others want over his own needs - the whole thing would be amusing but instead it just inspires you more. A feral grin falls on your face before you grab his ankles and bring your tongue to that twitching entrance and sink in. The response is immediate and exactly as you hoped it would be. Scott's resolve crumbles as his moans finally escape and he clenches around the moist invader.

"Please....I.... _fuck!_ " is all the warning that comes before the first jets of his essence start to shoot upward - landing both on the underside of his chin and, surprisingly, near his forehead. Your plunge continues as he rides the aftershocks, during which he rocks back & forth to meet your rhythm. 

"More....Der.....need...." is all he can croak out, eyes bleeding red but after an almost violent climax like that it's more than you expected him to manage, exceeding expectations yet again.

"I know, and don't worry - I've got you" is all the warning you give as you raise yourself and replace a tongue with the mushroom head of your dick. Because you _do_ have him - the wedding rings shining like stars in the moonlight - and you're going to make it sure he *always* knows that from now on.


End file.
